Long Live the King
by AshleighWrites97
Summary: Gertrude and Claudius' wedding night, allusions to parts of the play. Big time M.


**Long Live the King**  
 **By:** Crusher1701  
 **Word Count** : 3838  
 **Summary:** Gertrude and Claudius' wedding night, allusions to parts of the play.

Claudius half stumbled into the chambers of his new wife, the love of his life, Gertrude. At the sound of the door closing, Gertrude turned around, wearing a broad smile. She had not bothered to dress in a nightgown, sitting at her dressing table in her underclothing. Claudius moved towards her, his manhood stirring at the sight of her body. "You're overdressed," Gertrude commented, standing up and placing her hands on his chest before leaning up for a brief kiss.  
"One might think the same of you, my lovely Gertrude," he replied, pressing his lips to hers roughly, pulling her completely into his arms. She melted into his arms in an instant, always weak for his touch. Claudius' hands found the ties of her corset and pulled at them fiercely, wanting to expose her body to him as quickly as possible. Gertrude struggled slightly, wanting so badly to rid her lover- no, her husband now- of his clothing that kept his body from her. The previous night they had been kept apart as custom dictated, so they had been unable to make love to one another.  
Sensing her urgency to get him naked, Claudius loosened his grip on Gertrude, giving her room to pull at his shirt, breaking their kiss momentarily whilst she pulled it over his head. She ran her hands down his chest, enjoying the feeling of him as she always did. Soon enough her hands were on the laces of his britches, tearing at them to release his throbbing manhood. Claudius was having great success with Gertrude's corset by this point, removing it as she finished unlacing his britches. He pulled her shift over her head before leading her blindly to the bed. The backs of her knees hit the bed and she fell on top of it, Claudius on top of her.  
He broke the kiss and looked at her briefly before getting off of her and pulling her into a sitting position. She was completely naked and it was more arousing than he ever would have imagined. "Gertrude, my love. We cannot proceed until my britches are no longer an obstacle. Get them off me please," he said, taking her hands and putting them over this throbbing manhood. Gertrude smirked and slipped off the bed onto her knees, drawing her husband's britches down his legs, enjoying the magnificent view of his strong legs and his large member. Once she removed his boots from his feet, she ripped his britches off of him and tossed them aside, standing once again.  
Claudius smiled and took her face in his hands, pressing his lips to hers roughly once again. She moved her legs apart before falling back onto the bed; and this time, Claudius fell between her spread legs, his manhood pressing at her entrance lightly. He gasped at the feeling of the wetness where his cock was touching her. He knew that she wanted it, and she wanted it very badly. He always knew when his lovely Gertrude wanted him buried deep inside her; after all, she always wanted him. He pulled back from their kiss, and he noticed that not only were her nipples very erect, but his love's eyes were wide with desire. He smiled at her for a moment before asking, "Are you ready my love? Are you truly ready to become my wife?"  
"I've been yours since the moment we met, but indeed. Make me your wife," she replied, pulling his lips onto hers. Claudius smiled into their kiss before thrusting into her lightly. Upon his entry, Gertrude and he moaned against each other's lips.  
Gertrude was in utter bliss, feeling complete with Claudius inside her. He always filled her so well and made her feel so good that without him inside her, she felt almost incomplete. Even his brother hadn't made her feel like this when he was alive.  
Claudius was in utter bliss, feeling nothing but Gertrude's warm wetness around his cock. To him, being inside her was the best feeling in the world. They had been born to belong to one another, and their fathers hadn't seen that and made her marry his pathetic brother who never made her happy. After a moment spent of the two of them reveling in their bliss over being joined properly as man and wife, Claudius began to move on top of her, gently at first before he increased the pace. The faster he went, the louder Gertrude cried out in pleasure. Claudius buried his face into her neck, sucking at her skin roughly; Gertrude holding onto him for dear life it seemed as she continued to cry out.  
"Claudius," she shouted. "Oh Claudius. I can't hold off much longer. Cl-Claudius! Faster, harder. Oh darling. Oh yes!"  
Claudius increased their pace, thrusting madly into her, thanking God that she would be coming soon, for he himself would be unable to hold back much longer. He stopped sucking on her neck to whisper in her ear, "Cum, my love. Just let go. I'll be right after you."  
Gertrude nodded half numbly, barely another five seconds passing before her inner walls clenched around him, her voice calling out his name loudly once more, bringing him to his end. He came with a loud grunt and he tried his best to stop himself from falling on top of his wife, instead falling to her side, drawing her into him.  
"Now," he said a moment later after he had caught his breath. "How was that for our first fuck as husband and wife?"  
Gertrude turned her head and smiled, her chest still heaving. "It was perfect, my love. I could not have asked for better."  
"I'm glad I could satisfy you like that," he whispered quietly.  
"You did more than just satisfy me. You pleasured me more than your brother ever did in all the years he and I were married," she replied. "You could never just satisfy me. Ever."  
"Oh Gertrude. My sweet Gertrude. You are too good to me," Claudius said, kissing her forehead gently.  
"I'm really not though darling Claudius," Gertrude replied. "I stayed with your brother all those years. You're too good to me. Too good for me. I don't deserve your love. I never could and I never will."  
"Don't say that, darling Gertrude," Claudius replied. "It breaks my heart to hear you say such things. I love you and if I say that you deserve me, then you deserve me. You're the only one I want, how could you not deserve me?"  
Gertrude sniffled lightly. "I just don't feel like I deserve someone as good as you are."  
Claudius laughed and ran his fingers through Gertrude's thick hair. "Darling, you know of the things I have done. Especially my recent actions regarding my brother. And yet you think that I am a good person?" he asked, wondering if perhaps she was joking.  
"Of course you're a good person. How could you not be?" she asked. "Yes, you have done things that are not exactly good, recent activities included, but you have saved the woman you love on more occasions than anyone could ever know. That makes you a good person."  
"I did horrible things to have this time with you and to become King," he said. "I am greedy, and yet someone as gentle and innocent as you loves me."  
"I am not gentle or innocent. I am just as greedy as you are my love," Gertrude replied with a laugh. "I just want the man I love and a crown. I have both those things and I will do everything and anything to keep them."  
"Not mentioning that you were the one who got ahold of the poison that I used on my brother. I don't think I ever thanked you for that," he said, smiling at her.  
"You have, but I don't mind hearing it again," she replied, kissing his lips gently. He smiled into the kiss.  
"And have I properly thanked you for helping me get elected over your son?" he asked.  
"Hm. Not with words, no; but you thanked me with your mouth on me instead," she replied, winking saucily at her husband.  
"Oh I quite remember that," he said chuckling. "Thank you for reminding me."  
"My pleasure."  
"I believe it was both of us that were pleasured," he whispered in her ear, the two of them laughing loudly for a moment.  
"It certainly was," she replied, turning to look at the clock by their bed. It was about to strike midnight. "It's very nearly the day of your coronation, my king."  
"And?" he asked. "I just get a crown placed on my head and the state of Denmark officially becomes mine. I already possess the most important thing. I already have you, the Crown is just a bonus."  
"You need sleep, my king," Gertrude replied, touching his face lightly, kissing him as the clock struck, signaling the beginning of a new day.  
"Why is that my love?" he asked once the kiss was broken.  
"I don't want people to think that the king and queen were up all night celebrating their wedding night and got no sleep," she answered. "It doesn't look proper."  
"Damn proper. I couldn't care less about propriety. You know that," he said, flipping her onto her back and kissing her roughly. "If the King wants to fuck the Queen all night, why is it the business of the people? You and I are married and I will fuck you if I want to."  
"People will talk," Gertrude replied as Claudius' lips attacked her neck.  
"And when they do, I will deal with them," he said, his mouth leaving her neck.  
"Mm, long live King Claudius," she whispered as Claudius slid down her body, kissing her as he went. "Long live the King. Oh, you will be the greatest King that Denmark will ever see." Her head fell back as his mouth found her wetness. She arched her back and laced her fingers through Claudius' hair, holding his mouth to her. He thrust his tongue inside her, making her cry out in ecstasy. She loved when he did this, it was only more proof that he cared about her and whether or not she was happy with him. He moved his tongue inside her, slipping it in and out of her, swirling it around her clit before plunging his tongue back inside her. Gertrude moaned loudly, unable to feel anything but Claudius' mouth on her and utter pleasure. She felt herself getting warmer and there was a stirring feeling in her belly and before she knew it, Claudius had made her cum. He stayed where he was for a moment, licking her softly to get her through her orgasm before kissing her entrance lightly and moving his face away from her cunt. He looked up at her, though her head was still thrown back in pleasure. She was still stroking his head gently as he moved to kneel between her open legs. He looked at her face, her eyes shut until he cupped her right breast in his hand, toying with her nipple gently. Her eyes shot open and her legs wrapped around him. Claudius licked his lips as he looked into her eyes.  
"You win," she whispered. "Let's fuck all night, my King."  
"If that is what you want, my Queen," he replied in an equally whispered tone. He knelt between her legs and lay on top of her. Gertrude grinned broadly and leaned forward to kiss his lips before he entered her again. She moaned against his lips, which urged him on. He didn't want to go easy on her this time, she had driven him mad with her beautiful body and he couldn't hold back from madly thrusting into his wife.  
Gertrude however, didn't seem to mind in the slightest. She had broken their kiss soon after he sped up his thrusts, and now she was moaning and breathing heavily, enjoying the thorough pleasuring she was receiving from her loving husband. She moaned Claudius' name loudly. Moments later, Claudius came inside her with a loud moan which managed to make Gertrude come in his wake. He stayed on top of her this time, looking into her eyes. Her love and desire filled eyes that were nothing short of beautiful. He brought up his hand to stroke her cheek softly. Gertrude leaned into his touch and looked up at him.  
"I love you," she whispered. "With everything I am. May you have a long and glorious reign, my King. It will be an honour to rule at your side."  
"My dear sweet Gertrude, it is an honour to have you as my Queen. You are the only one who could make me a good king," he whispered, his hand still on her cheek.  
"No, without me, you could have any woman in Denmark as your Queen. And you would still be a wonderful King," Gertrude argued in the same tone.  
"I have the only woman I could ever want and I wouldn't have the chance to try and be a good king if it wasn't for you," he reminded her. Gertrude lowered her eyes for a moment before looking up at him again.  
"And when the people see that you are the greatest king Denmark has ever had, how long will it take for you to replace me with a young beautiful maiden?" she asked, fearing that he would get upset with her for saying that.  
"I'll never replace you," he whispered in reply. "You are my Queen. Without you I am defenseless and nothing." Gertrude felt her heart flood with emotion at his words. He did love her, he truly loved her.  
"Never let me go," she whispered so quietly that if Claudius didn't listen to her, he'd never have hear it.  
"I'll never let you go, my love," he replied. "I love you." He slid out of her and fell beside her, holding her in his arms again.  
"Forgive me, my King," she said. "I love you, but I can't do that again tonight."  
"Then sleep, my life. I'll still be holding you when you wake up," he assured her gently with a kiss to her forehead. "Get some rest."  
"You get some rest too. It's your coronation today," Gertrude replied with a small yawn as she snuggled into Claudius' arms even further.  
"I will, my Queen," he replied, tightening his grip on her slightly. "I am yours to command."  
Gertrude smiled lightly and fell asleep a moment later whilst Claudius continued looking at her. He still couldn't believe that she loved him. His wonderful and perfect Gertrude loved him, the imperfect, jealous younger brother of her late husband. Had even loved him before his brother was dead. It was the greatest honour and he strove to be worthy of her love, but he still could not bring himself to let her go. She deserved better than a murderous coward. She deserved the best man in the world, the greatest King Denmark would ever see. She deserved love and happiness and the world handed to her on a platter. She didn't deserve the man she had married, she deserved better. And though they believed that their love conquered all, he still felt as though he should let her be happy. He wanted to believe that he could ensure her happiness, but that was a lie. If he had been the best guarantee of her happiness, why did he have to do such horrible things to have her in his arms?  
He didn't regret killing his older brother, but at the same time, it was a horrible thing. He had always been jealous that Hamlet had gotten everything: the throne, Gertrude, and anything else that his heart had desired. And in the end, he hadn't even truly desired Gertrude. He had pushed her aside in favour of what he, as the King, believed to be 'more beautiful' than his wife. It made little difference to Gertrude, he knew, for she had fallen for Claudius by that point. She had already become his in everything but name and in the eyes of God. He knew that she loved him and would never leave him, and so he was alright to sleep contentedly with the woman he loved.  
No more sneaking around for them, no more leaving their love in the early hours of the morning to return to their bed to prevent people from finding out about them, no more of people in the way of he and Gertrude being happy together. He held onto her tightly as he drifted off to sleep, dreaming about he and Gertrude smiling and laughing, kissing and making love, being who they were with the one they loved most in this world.  
Gertrude awoke to the feeling of a hand stroking her cheek. She smiled as she opened her eyes and saw Claudius beside her. "You did get some sleep, right?" she asked groggily.  
"Of course my love. I only just woke up and wanted to see your beautiful eyes and your stunning smile," he said quietly, pressing a kiss to her neck. Gertrude blushed at his words and pulled away. "What's the matter my beautiful Queen?"  
"I can't be as beautiful as you claim," she whispered. "You say all these things, and I believe you. But when you're the only one that sees these things, how can I believe it then?"  
"I am not the only one who sees your true beauty," he whispered. "Many others do as well. I know they do."  
"Maybe," she said. "But, I suppose that the opinions of others shouldn't worry me, as long as you think I'm beautiful, I should be fine." She smiled at him broadly, knowing that at the very least, he thought her to be beautiful.  
"My darling, I know that marriage to my brother broke your spirit in many ways, and I intend to fix that," he whispered. "You are as beautiful as I claim. I swear to it." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently. He really didn't care how long it took him to erase all the lies that his brother had fed her from the time they had married to the time that he died. He would spend the rest of his life making sure Gertrude felt as beautiful as she was. It upset him that the confidence that the night gave her was stripped away when the sun rose. She was the most perfect woman in the world and she only felt as though she was worth anything when it was dark. His brother had done that to her. He taught her that in the dark it was easier for her to hide how ugly she was, and that during the day she was pathetic because one could properly see her. It was one of the ways he had broken her spirit, and in turn it was one of the ways that his brother had broken him.  
Holding her, he kissed her lightly, wanting to erase his brother and what he had done to her away forever, knowing that the damage he had done might never be completely repaired.  
Once they had embraced for a period of time, the two rose from their bed and dressed for Claudius' coronation. There were several other things to be dealt with that day, they knew, so it would not be the simple day they had hoped of his coronation, followed by a return to their bedchamber. There was to be a celebration that night in honour of his coronation and they were both looking forward to that a lot. They enjoyed feasts, they enjoyed merriment and they enjoyed drinking with each other.  
When they left their bedchamber, Gertrude wished him luck for his coronation, knowing how nervous one often got when they were in situations where they were taking on huge responsibilities. She knew he would be a wonderful king since he had taken on many responsibilities of a king whilst his brother was alive and constantly at war with various countries, mostly Norway (even though it upset Gertrude that he was at war with her (now late) cousin, King Fortinbras), which meant that she had no doubts about him. It was why she had fought so hard for him to be elected by parliament instead of her son. She did love Hamlet, but he had been away at Wittenberg too long and knew nothing of what it meant to be king. Besides, he had already expressed his eagerness to return to school as soon as possible, and she was reluctant to let him go.  
Upon their arrival at his coronation, Gertrude and Claudius took their places, but excited and reluctant to do so. Excited, because they would soon be ruling this great country together; but reluctant because they were not currently standing next to one another. They always felt skittish when they weren't in physical contact with one another.  
Time always seemed to go by faster when they were touching, but the coronation did go by slightly faster than they had thought it would. The court business on the other hand, seemed to take an age. Laertes was permitted to return to school in Paris, though Hamlet was being made to stay in Denmark. Voltemand and Cornelius had been sent off to attend to business in Norway once again. That was the vast majority of it, but Gertrude still felt like it had dragged on. Today was just supposed to be the day where Claudius was crowned king, and the two of them had plans for what to do afterwards. She hoped that they would still have time and not face the questions of their advisers when they fled back to their bedchamber.  
Finally everything that required their attention concluded and the pair ran off in the direction of their bed. Once they were safe in the confines of their bedchamber, they helped the other strip and fell onto the bed, Claudius still wearing his crown.  
For the next handful of hours, the couple made love to one another, Claudius keeping the crown of Denmark on his head the entire time. She had always wanted Claudius to make love to her whilst he wore his rightful crown, but soon it was time for the couple to redress for the party.  
The pair helped their lovers dress and as they were about to leave, Gertrude stopped Claudius, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Long live the King, my love," she whispered.  
"And long live my Queen," he replied, pressing a kiss to her lips as well, before leaving their bedchamber.

A handful of months later, both Claudius and Gertrude would learn that the hopes and prayers of a wicked person would not save another wicked person, and soon after the royal couple made this discovery, they lay dead on the ground, arms stretched out towards one another.

finis.


End file.
